Living With and Without Uchiha Itachi
by Nocturnal Lane
Summary: The day she was born, he was there. The day she was dying, he wasn't there. Uchiha Itachi/OC COMPLETE!
1. The First Day

**Author's Notes:**

This is my first actual attempt- I've never written drabbles before. Still, I hope you enjoy reading them ~^^~

Cheerio~

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day she was born…

…he was there.

Staring at her, he intertwined his small fingers with her own dainty ones.


	2. The Second Day

**Author's Notes:**

This... doesn't count as a one/two liner... does it?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day she uttered her first word…

…he was there.

The first word being his name, he laughed and hugged her- she giggled along.


	3. The Third Day

**Author's Notes:**

Haha, posting this up while watching Disney's 'Princess and The Frog'. Can't stop loving Disney 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day she learned how to walk…

…he was there.

She headed straight to him- he gently guided her through the clumsy steps.


	4. The Fourth Day

**Author's Notes:**

I can so imagine Itachi doing this. Can't you? (This is the result of my imagination running wild X3)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day she turned one…

…he was there.

With a tuft of black hair so thick and an innocent smile, he gave her a box.


	5. The Fifth Day

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

The day she couldn't stop her hiccups…

…he was there.

Giving her a glass of water and pinching her nose as she drank.


	6. The Sixth Day

**Author's Notes:**

I wanna be small again... But with my current memories. I'd be a kid genius! :3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day she turned three…

…he was there.

The tuft now longer, but on his face the same gullible smile.


	7. The Seventh Day

**Author's Notes:**

*singing off-tune* You are my sunshine, my only sunshine~

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day she had a fever…

…he was there.

Telling her stories and feeding her- not once leaving her side.


	8. The Eighth Day

**Author's Notes:**

First of all, I'd like to give the universe to starry123, who really made my day by reviewing! This chapter wouldn't have been posted this soon if she didn't do so. Second, I'd like to give the moon to xxxxXLorreliXxxxx and FullMetalBec(with added star-sprinkles, just cause she put me on her alert list ~^^~)

Aaaanyway, hope you enjoy ~^^~

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day the Kyuubi attacked the village…

…he was there.

Protecting her and his brother with all his might.


	9. The Ninth Day

**Author's Notes: **

A bit of sweetness don't kill no one... right?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day she turned five..

…he was there.

Bringing a present he gave shyly to her.

The smile was still there.


	10. The Tenth Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

P.S: Be glad for I have saved you from my endless yap today...

* * *

The day she found a kitten…

…he wasn't there.

He was still in class, tapping his pencil on the table, eager to be free from the confinement.


	11. The Eleventh Day

**Author's Notes:**

Meh. Nothing important happened...

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day she gave the kitten a name…

…he was there.

He helped her beg her parents to let her keep it.


	12. The Twelfth Day

**Author's Notes:**

~Rain, rain, **GO AWAY!**~

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day she got lost in the woods…

…he wasn't there.

But he had found her and brought her home. And scolded her.


	13. The Thirteenth Day

**Author's Notes:**

Can anyone recommend me some good songs? I'm totally depleted...

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day she successfully performed a new jutsu…

…he wasn't there.

He was on a mission somewhere far, far away.


	14. The Fourteenth Day

**Author's Notes:**

Major case of raging plot bunnies- which result in new stories- which cause a hell of a problem, cause I can't seem to get _any _of those stories finished...

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day she successfully performed a new jutsu…

…he wasn't there.

He was on a mission somewhere far, far away.


	15. The Fifteenth Day

**Author's Notes:**

Yes, my OC is careless and clumsy.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day she learned how to climb a tree with her bare hands…

…he wasn't there.

She slipped down and hurt her ankle.


	16. The Sixteenth Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day her mother brought her to the doctor…

…he was there.

Anger and concern clear on his face, yet relieved that she was still alive.


	17. The Seventeenth Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day she insisted to go to the academy with a broken ankle…

…he was there.

Preventing her from doing so by carrying her back home.


	18. The Eighteenth Day

**Author's Notes:**

Personal experience, hehehehe~

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day she jumped around the house with one leg out of boredom…

…he was there.

He tucked her in and ruffled her hair- refusing to go to any mission until she was well.


	19. The Nineteenth Day

****

Author's Notes:

I was forced to cut my hair today *sobb*

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day she could walk again…

…he was there.

Staying beside her wherever she went, warning her whenever she started to run.


	20. The Twentieth Day

**Author's Notes:**

I wanna post my other stories, but so far I only have three or four chapters each; and every single one of them has the potential of being rewritten. The update would be hellishly long too... Should I?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day she played with her cat…

…he wasn't there.

He was busy somewhere doing something she didn't know.


	21. The Twenty First Day

**Author's Notes:**

*sigh* This was based on wishful wishing...

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day she turned ten…

…he wasn't there.

But he visited her late at night and put a gift outside the window.

Without the usual smile.


	22. The Twenty Second Day

**Author's Notes:**

My younger siblings are sweet- if only they don't wake me up at six in the morning EVERY SINGLE D.A.Y! (I'm cranky, I know)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day her father died…

…he was there.

Comforting her and holding her tight in his embrace, determined never to make her sad.


	23. The Twenty Third Day

**Author's Notes:**

If Itachi was beside her all the time, this wouldn't be so angsty now, would it?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day she mourned…

…he wasn't there.

She cried alone in her bedroom, sobbing until air was almost out of reach.


	24. The Twenty Fourth Day

**Author's Notes:**

My personal favourite~

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day she could smile again…

…he wasn't there.

She wondered what she was smiling for.


	25. The Twenty Fifth Day

**Author's Notes:**

My OC was planning to get some flowers for her recently deceased father.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do want to own the plant.**

* * *

The day she went to the florist…

…he was there.

When he requested Apricot Blossom[1], she wondered whom he loved.

* * *

[1] Timid Love, in _Hanakotoba_ (flower meanings/ language of flowers)


	26. The Twenty Sixth Day

**Author's Notes:**

There is no such thing as 'too sweet' a story in _my _dictionary! (Milk chocolates are too sweet though. I prefer dark chocolate)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day she turned eleven…

…he was there.

Though he came late, he still provided her a present.

A shallow vase of perfectly arranged Apricot Blossoms.

She couldn't help but notice his gloved hands. [1]

* * *

[1] Itachi was late because he had to do _Ikebana _(flower arrangement), even though he had no previous experience. He was wearing gloves because he didn't want her to see his hands, which were full of scratches from the branches of said flowers.


	27. The Twenty Seventh Day

**Author's Notes:**

Somehow, sometimes I know when people lie or pretend in front of my face. Now, at least. Perhaps because I did so too?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day she graduated…

…he was there.

Congratulating her, chuckling occasionally.

No innocent smile.


	28. The Twenth Eighth Day

**Author's Notes:**

What's the difference between hits and visitors?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day she accomplished her first mission…

…he wasn't there.

She shared her joy with her mother and cat.


	29. The Twenty Ninth Day

**Author's Notes:**

The moon to clownsrulez and the sun to starry123, my best reviewer so far! *grins* starry123 actually mentioned my drabbles to clownsrulez *faints from happiness*...*gets smacked on the head by lil bro* I can't express my gratitude to you guys (is it that clear that I'm not used to receiving reviews?) Btw, I just need a song for myself, not for the drabbles. I suck at writing song-fics ^^"

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day she failed a mission…

…he was there.

Telling that it was all right and that it could happen to everyone- not forgetting to mess up her hair.


	30. The Thirtieth Day

**Author's Notes:**

Is it just me, or is he leaving her more and more often?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day she could climb a tree without using her bare hands…

…he wasn't there.

She was on a mission with her team, after all.


	31. The Thirty First Day

**Author's Notes:**

I'd die if Itachi did this to me- well, at least I die happy ^^~

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day she experienced her first kiss…

…he was there.

He gave her a small peck on the lips, sadness radiating from his very form.


	32. The Thirty Second Day

**Author's Notes:**

I remember a friend of mine asking when this particular scene will happen.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day her world collapsed…

…he wasn't there.

He disappeared mysteriously leaving his younger brother behind.


	33. The Thirty Third Day

**Author's Notes:**

Did they even hold a funeral? My mind's playing tricks on me...

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day she went to the funeral…

…he wasn't there.

She accompanied the sole survivor until the end of it.


	34. The Thirty Fourth Day

**Author's Notes:**

Thanks for still reading _and _reviewing clownsrulez and starry123! And of course for the list of awesome songs! ~^^~

This one's sad... I'd just picture how I'd react if_ I_ was my OC. Btw, I don't have a name for her. I do have a name for my other OC in my Itachi _story_.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day she lost her ability to speak…

…he wasn't there.

She circled his house half-consciously, hoping that he would pop out suddenly somewhere and return home.


	35. The Thirty Fifth Day

**Author's Notes:**

Yeah. I did this once. Only my books were untouched and remained in their respective places... Well, that means that 3/4 of my room was still neat.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day she was frustrated…

…he wasn't there.

She made a chaos in her room and would not step out.


	36. The Thirty Sixth Day

**Author's Notes:**

My poor little OC...

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day her tantrum was over…

…he wasn't there.

She hugged a photo of him and lulled herself to sleep.


	37. The Thirty Seventh Day

**Author's Notes:**

Me: I'm at lost for words for starry123 who _never_ fails to review each and every one of my stories and every time I post up something new. I also thank Katarina Wolffe for reviewing (and wasting her time by doing so). You reviewers make me happy beyond imaginable! Yes, Itachi _should _be nicer. *pokes Itachi* Ya hear that?

Itachi: ...

Me: Well, I guess I'm torturing him too. But he's just so perfect for this! ((o.o))

It's 1 AM here and I still have the urge to write~ Right now I'm writing the '70th Day'. Sooo, yeah. There are many, many more to come.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day she was active again…

…he wasn't there.

The Hokage gave her a lot of missions to redeem for her absence.


	38. The Thirty Eighth Day

**Author's Notes:**

Why do I love angst? Whhhyyyy?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day she fought with her mother…

…he wasn't there.

She wondered how much bad luck a person could have.


	39. The Thirty Eighth Slash One Day

**Author's Notes: **

Lil' Sasuke was so _cute_… _Was _cute…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day she went to visit Sasuke…

…he wasn't there.

He wasn't in his room.

She found him soaked from head to toe a couple of minutes later.


	40. The Thirty Ninth Day

**Author's Notes:**

Confession: Yes, I do love to torture my OCs. Mentally, at that. But seriously, not all of my stories are like this. Yet my demented brain is not able to find a happy ending for this one... *sigh*

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day she was promoted to chuunin…

…he wasn't there.

She struggled to plaster a satisfied smile on her face.


	41. The Fortieth Day

**Author's Notes:**

I guess you guys can call her 'Yukari', if you want. That's the name of my OC in my Itachi story.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day she turned fourteen…

…he wasn't there.

But there was a box outside the window- she assumed her mother was the culprit.


	42. The Forty First Day

**Author's Notes:**

Those of you who hate angst are sooo going to despise the next few ones...

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day she opened said box…

…he was there.

Watching her from the shadows as her face lit up, eyeing the dried yellow Acacia flower[1].

[1] Concealed love in _Hanakotoba_.


	43. The Forty Second Day

**Author's Notes:**

*dodges flying knives from fluff-lovers and angst-loathers* forgive meee!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day she thanked her mother for the gift…

…he wasn't there.

Her mother gave her a confused expression.

Her heart skipped a beat upon realizing her mistake.


	44. The Forty Third Day

**Author's Notes:**

TT_TT

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day she threw away the present…

…he wasn't there.

She picked it up again and cried.


	45. The Forty Fourth Day

**Author's Notes:**

And the stupid me just realized how PERFECT the song 'My Immortal' by Evanescence is for my Dante-fic. THANKS starry123!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day she could not stand her longing to see him…

…he wasn't there.

She circled Konohagakure without rest even knowing that there was no chance that they would meet.

But at least she had to try.


	46. The Forty Fifth Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day she made her first kill…

…he wasn't there.

The feeling haunted her for weeks, guilt eating her alive from the inside.


	47. The Forty Sixth Day

**Author's Notes:**

The man in the dream is the one she killed.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day she went on another mission…

…he wasn't there.

She kept on seeing the man's face in her dreams.


	48. The Forty Seventh Day

**Author's Notes:**

Seriously, I don't know how to say this without repeating it again and again: ! starry123 and clownsrulez are my most faithful readers (that I know of) and reviewers so far! Cookies for them!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day her cat died…

…he wasn't there.

She buried it where she found it, not a single tear slipped from her eyes.


	49. The Forty Eighth Day

**Author's Notes:**

As some of you might've noticed, I'm on hiatus with 'See You and Goodbye'. Sorry...

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day nothing happened…

…he wasn't there.

That was why nothing happened.


	50. The Forty Ninth Day

**Author's Notes:**

*dances* Just cause it's still summer holiday and I can do almost anything I want~

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day she was sent to another country…

…he was there.

She had a glance of someone who oddly enough resembled him.


	51. The Fiftieth Day

**Author's Notes:**

Hugs and cookie jars to starry123 for reviewing! Again! I'd like to see someone beat her in this category (and I don't think anyone will :3 Why? Simple. She's da best! Woot!)

To starry123: Yes, he is currently in the akatsuki. What? 2nd **_week_**? **My **school starts in... two and a half weeks! *hyperventilates*

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day she was careless…

…he wasn't there.

The deep wound was immensely painful and bloody.


	52. The Fifty First Day

**Author's Notes:**

Without starry123, I don't think that I'll update this fast. So thank her, people!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day she was still healing…

…he wasn't there.

No one was angry when she limped around the city.


	53. The Fifty Second Day

**Author's Notes:**

GAH! Stoopid me overlooked the two new people who added these to their favourites list and alert list! So sorry! *clears throat* Thank you Sai-Nee and xfreetodreamx for adding these drabbles to your favourites list ^^ And for IHeartPanda and xfreetodreamx for adding these drabbles to their alert list! Last but not least, (I suppose you can guess by now~) THANK YOU STARRY123 FOR REVIEWING! I luff you!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day she was promoted to jounin…

…he wasn't there.

Her mother threw a party.

She forced herself to enjoy.


	54. The Fifty Second Slash One Day

**Author's Notes:**

Updates… *wipes forehead* Wheew…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day she met one of the legendary Sannin, Jiraiya…

…he wasn't there.

Let's just say it didn't end well.


	55. The Fifty Second Slash Two Day

**Author's Notes:**

*waves white flag*

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day she felt like she was being followed…

…he wasn't there.

She destroyed Jiraiya's telescope.


	56. The Fifty Third Day

**Author's Notes:**

I just received my Cambridge test results. I got 89/100. .DEVASTATED.

Though it did say that I was exceptional at writing. Which, in turn, made me think that the people who checked my test are blind.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day she was patrolling…

…he was there.

His crimson eyes almost hidden under the straw hat.

She couldn't comprehend what kind of emotion she had at the moment.


	57. The Fifty Fourth Day

**Author's Notes:**

Can anyone PLEASE recommend me some good stories about Dante (DMC). Not yaoi, please. Because I blush insanely when I read them. And preferably Dante/OC. THANKS!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day she was ordered to pursue a target…

…he was there.

He pointed his sword at her.

She merely stood there in utter disbelief.


	58. The Fifty Fifth Day

**Author's Notes:**

You Death Note and angst fans out there (and Mello-fan, most importantly) really should read Sybil Corvax's 'Peace'. The story is just... Perfect.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day she learned about the Akatsuki…

…he wasn't there.

She needed moments to digest the piece of information.


	59. The Fifty Sixth Day

**Author's Notes:**

I miss Itachi...

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day she stalked Sasuke…

…he was there.

Hurting his little brother with little care.

No familiar smile.


	60. The Fifty Sixth Slash One Day

**Author's Notes:**

Angst, angst, angst *rambles on*

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day she visited Sasuke…

…he wasn't there.

She couldn't help but grin when she arrived.

But all of his belongings were gone.


	61. The Fifty Sixth Slash Two Day

**Author's Notes:**

I so HATE my inability to speak German WITHOUT stuttering…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day they pursued Sasuke…

…he wasn't there.

She blamed herself for what happened.


	62. The Fifty Seventh Day

**Author's Notes:**

AGGHH! 57 already? DAMN! *types like crazy*

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day she regretted doing a mission…

…he was there.

His clone spotted her- and did nothing in particular.


	63. The Fifty Eighth Day

**Author's Notes: **

*squeals* give it up for starry 123, people! She has reviewed all of my stories 18 times~! I also have a new reviewer and she has also added this story to her alert list: Sybil Corvax! And I also have a new person who added this story to her favourites list: Annoyed Valeria! Gosh... I really can't ask for better readers ^/^ THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH YOU GUYS!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day her memories slammed back..

…he wasn't there.

She curled up into a ball and whispered to herself that it would all be fine.


	64. The Fifty Ninth Day

**Author's Notes:**

Yes, starry123. I too, wish that the rain would go away. It took my sunshine away! TT_TT

**Diclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day her mother died…

…he was there.

Yet she couldn't sense him who stayed under the shadows of the trees; longing to comfort her as he had done before.

But there were no tears.


	65. The Sixtieth Day

**Author's Notes:**

Sorry! I know it's been a long time since my last update... I had to take care of some other issues first. (Not to mention study cause school's in less than two weeks).

Huggles for starry123 for reviewing ~^^~ and also for Seyensay and Screaming Purple Duck for adding these drabbles to their alert list!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day she turned nineteen…

…he wasn't there.

No party, no presents- and most definitely no smile.


	66. The Sixty First Day

**Author's Notes:**

Another dream... *sigh*

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day she had a nightmare…

…he wasn't there.

The dream was so vivid it scared her tremendously.


	67. The Sixty Second Day

**Author's Notes:**

Mom bought me new color pencils *squeals* ~^^~ (yes, I'm odd like that)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day she had a sudden longing to speak…

…he wasn't there.

She kept on trying to utter a word and none came out.


	68. The Sixty Third Day

**Author's Notes:**

Aaaawww... TT_TT

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day she succeeded…

…he wasn't there.

The first word was his name.

She cried the whole night.


	69. The Sixty Fourth Day

**Author's Notes:**

*too busy trying out new colour pencils*

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day she went to the cemetery…

…he wasn't there.

She put flowers on all known tombstones and prayed.


	70. The Sixty Fifth Day

**Author's Notes:**

She really loves her cat, doesn't she?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day she went to her cat's grave…

…he wasn't there.

She did the same thing she had done yesterday.


	71. The Sixty Sixth Day

**Author's Notes:**

Look at all the shades of red! *giggles*

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day she was promoted to ANBU…

…he wasn't there.

She refused the promotion.

It reminded her too much of him.


	72. The Sixth Seventh Day

**Author's Notes:**

Hahaha, turns out I'm not so evil after all~

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day she was assigned to lead a four-man-cell…

…he wasn't there.

Her students' introductions and antiques actually made her laugh.


	73. The Sixty Eighth Day

**Author's Notes:**

OMG, I don't think I've EVER received so many reviews after an update O.O. Thank you Mawwnika (who reviewed THREE times in a row AND put these drabbles on her fave list ~^^~), , Sivynia and (of course, cue drumrolls!) STARRY123! WOOHOOO~! Again, critics are accepted to~ I'm soo happy *twirls* I just luff you guys ^/^

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day she could utter a second and third word…

…he wasn't there.

Her students congratulated her.

The words were 'thank you'.


	74. The Sixty Ninth Day

**Author's Notes:**

_I _almost cried writing this one. It brought so many memories...

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day she went on her first mission with her new team…

…he wasn't there.

They searched high and low for the cat.


	75. The Seventieth Day

**Author's Notes:**

I know how he must be feeling... *looks at chapter number* DAMN! 70 already? *types new chapters* Oh, and since I'm skipping too many important events when writing this, some of the NEW chapters will be BETWEEN the older chaps. But you'll recognize them. Hopefully.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day she turned twenty…

…he was there.

Her students insisted on buying her a birthday cake.

He observed from afar.


	76. The Seventy First Day

**Author's Notes:**

OMG. I UPDATED. O.O Sorry for leaving you hanging for so long ;_; I don't really have much time, so I'll just say thanks to all of those who reviewed *tears of joy*. You guys are the best! Oh, and you might wanna check out the chapters from before. I wrote some more and slipped them between the already-existing chapters. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day her students went on a mission without her…

…he wasn't there.

She worried herself to death.


	77. The Seventy Second Day

**Author's Notes:**

*rubs hands* All right guys, now I'd like to say thank you to: Hisoka, xfreetodreamx, starry123(of course!), booberry123, Believing in tomorrow (who reviewed SIX times in a row!) and ghostsammeo for reviewing! *joins starry123's happy dance*

Answers, answers:

Believing in tomorrow: Yes, she has a name, actually (from my Itachi story). You can call her Yukari, if you want. But I refrain from describing her so your imaginations won't be tainted (by me).

ghostsammeo: It's a _strange _way, I admit. I've never written anything like this before… I only posted it to see others' reactions and whaddya know ~^^~ I separated the drabbles so they would have more effect, that's why I reached 75 chappies so fast.

I _should _be doing my German and English homework right now. Damn I'm lazy -.-" (Wow, the author's notes is longer than the drabble...)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day she taught them how to climb a tree without using their hands…

…he wasn't there.

They mastered it in no time.

She remembered how she broke her ankle.


	78. The Seventy Third Day

**Author's Notes:**

;_;

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day one of her students was hurt…

…he wasn't there.

She comforted her and stayed by her side all day and night.

Just as he had a long, long time ago.


	79. The Seventy Fourth Day

**Author's Notes:**

Aaaaww…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day all four of them could go on a mission together again…

…he wasn't there.

She smiled even though they failed and ruffled their hair.

They could only stare at her.


	80. The Seventy Fifth Day

**Author's Notes:**

Slapped by memories one after another…

Oh, and don't forget to check out the new chapters _in between _the old ones!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day she was cleaning the storage room…

…he wasn't there.

She found her long lost vase which once held beautiful Apricot Blossoms.

She never went in there again.


	81. The Seventy Sixth Day

**Author's Notes:**

Oh my GOSH! I freakin' updated! O.O! Run away, the world's gonna end!

Sorry for the delay… I just had a writer's block (not to mention that my schedule's KILLING me…). I would like to thank all who reviewed and favourited and put this story on their alert list ^^~ YOU ROCK!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

The day she looked at the clouds…

…he wasn't there.

She saw one shaped like her cat.


	82. The Seventy Seventh Day

**Author's Notes:**

Kitty! Me luvs kitty! You luv kitty :3? (Excuse the random moments). I'm thinking about studying psychology, but can't choose between forensic, social and parapsychology. Hints, anyone? Please? Thx!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

The day she went shopping…

…he wasn't there.

She stopped in front of a pet shop.

And bought a kitten.


	83. The Seventy Eighth Day

**Author's Notes:**

Oh yeah! Almost forgot. I made a facebook account: Cresentia Lunaescence.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

The day she gave the kitten a name…

…he wasn't there.

She didn't have to beg anyone to keep it.


	84. The Seventh Ninth Day

**Author's Notes:**

(((O.O))) || =^.^= || -/.\- || V.^ || ^.V

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

The day she had to go on a mission…

…he wasn't there.

The kitten insisted on coming.

She wondered why she had bought it.


	85. The Eightieth Day

**Author's Notes:**

I have to warn you, the next update will be in about two months…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

The day she slept in…

…he wasn't there.

Her students asked her what happened.

The red marks on her face were enough evidence of who woke her up.


	86. The Eighty First Day

**Author's Notes:**

*squeals* I didn't need two months after all ~^^~ Thx for all of those who reviewed!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day she left the kitten at home…

…he wasn't there.

She found the little furball on her doorstep.

Her window was open- and her curtain shredded beyond recognition.


	87. The Eighty Second Day

**Author's Notes:**

Update, update, update…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day she had a fever…

…he was there.

But only her kitten accompanied her through the night.


	88. The Eighty Third Day

**Author's Notes:**

Hokage: "Why have you been absent these past few days?"

OC: "My cat won't let me out." XD

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day she forced herself to meet up with her team…

…he wasn't there.

After her fourth scratch mark, she decided that it was dangerous to even get out of bed.


	89. The Eighty Fourth Day

**Author's Notes:**

Me want kittie… Well, at least I have doggie *huggles*

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day she felt better…

…he wasn't there.

She eyed the kitten, asking for silent permission to step out of the house.

It purred innocently.


	90. The Eighty Fifth Day

**Author's Notes:**

That's right people, I'm ending it here for the day. I have been writing for 6 days in NaNoWriMo now and am a few words behind... Thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day she received a solo mission…

…he wasn't there.

She was ordered to spy on the Akatsuki members who had been sighted nearby.


	91. The Eighty Sixth Day

**Author's Notes:**

Thanks a bunch for reviewing and adding this drabble collection to your alert/fave list! I must be the happiest writer in the world right now ~^^~

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day she prepared herself for the mission…

…he wasn't there.

Her heart skipped a beat at the thought of seeing him again.


	92. The Eighty Seventh Day

**Author's Notes:**

I can picture this moment so vividly TT_TT

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day she left…

…he wasn't there.

Her students and kitten escorted her to the gates.

Despite her mixed up feelings, she smiled.


	93. The Eighty Eighth Day

**Author's Notes:**

You can choose the Akatsuki members, though I always imagine Hidan and Kakuzu…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day she found the two Akatsuki members…

…he wasn't there.

She frowned.

It wasn't him after all.


	94. The Eighty Ninth Day

**Author's Notes:**

...

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day she tailed both of them to a dango store…

…he wasn't there.

She couldn't help but remember how much he loved the food.


	95. The Ninetieth Day

**Author's Notes:**

I love the students~

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day her mission was finished…

…he wasn't there.

She was greeted by her students and kitten.

They celebrated her safe return.


	96. The Ninety First Day

**Author's Notes:**

Thank you Starry123, Tettsui, booberry123 and PepuCZ for reviewing! This…will be the last update TT_TT…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day they she received a new mission…

…he wasn't there.

She and some ANBU were ordered to eliminate the Akatsuki members.


	97. The Ninety Second Day

**Author's Notes:**

Omen…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day she packed her weapons…

…he wasn't there.

Her tea mug cracked without her touching it.

It was an omen.


	98. The Ninety Third Day

**Author's Notes:**

Aaaawww…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day she had to leave again…

…he wasn't there.

She hugged her students and entrusted the kitten to all three of them.

She had to.


	99. The Ninety Fourth Day

**Author's Notes:**

Still no Akatsuki members in sight…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day she made her journey…

…he wasn't there.

All she did besides jumping on branches was stare at her team photo.

And reminisced the good ol' times.


	100. The Ninety Fifth Day

**Author's Notes:**

Yeah, I wanna see him too…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day she continued her journey…

…he wasn't there.

She felt this strong urge and longing to see him.

At least once more.


	101. The Ninety Sixth Day

**Author's Notes:**

Uh oh...

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day she finally realized where the criminals were headed…

…he wasn't there.

They were ordered to attack in at least two more days.

But they were heading towards the desert.


	102. The Ninety Seventh Day

**Author's Notes:**

*sniffle*

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day she fought the two missing nin…

…he wasn't there.

She fought with all her might.

And lost.


	103. The Ninety Eighth Day

**Author's Notes:**

Ciao...

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day she was dying…

…he wasn't there.

She lay alone on the ground, thinking about her life.

And her one and only regret.


	104. The Ninety Ninth Day

**Author's Notes:**

Buhbye…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day she died…

…he was there.

He was too late.


	105. The Hundredth Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day she was buried…

…he was there.

He lay a bouquet of pink[1] and white Carnations[2] on her grave.

And a Sweet-William[3] as a symbol of his past yearning.

* * *

[1] 'I will never forget you' in _Hanakotoba_

[2] 'Pure/Sweet love' in _Hanakotoba _

[3] 'Grant me one smile' in _Hanakotoba, _but as Itachi is referring to the past, then it would be 'If you could only grant me one last smile'

**

* * *

**

Author's Notes:

All right people, this is it… THE END! Thanks for all your support~ I love ya!

P.S: I _might _have a surprise in store for you, though~


End file.
